Cousions Temporary Title Discontinued
by Andi-Professional Daydreamer
Summary: DISCONTINUED since no inspiration has struck.
1. Chapter 1

**A****/N: I'm still new to this whole uploading a story thing so I'm still trying to get the paragraph spacing thing sorted out. Sorry if its a mess. Oh and I dont own any of the Characters except the OC's and the plot. The rest is from JKR's brilliant mind. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Sixteen-year old Patrick Aaron McFinnin-Weasley walked up the stairs to his apartment where he and his mother lived. He was holding a tray of food for his ,mother prepared by his neighbor who lived on the floor below, Mrs. 'O Conner. His mother Marianne McFinnin was bed ridden for the past year and a half. Patrick knew his mother had bad health for as long as he could remember but it seemed to have gotten worse since his father, Aaron Riley Weasley, had been attacked and killed in their apartment by a gang of Death Eaters, A group of wizards who followed Voldemort and hated Muggles, and his father happened to be what they called blood- traitors meaning that they didn't feel the need to treat muggles badly. Since then it seemed his mother had given up on everything. She no longer went to work at her job as a nurse at Norwalk a hospital for witches and wizards, she no longer continued to take the potion that kept her health under fact she had stopped using magic all together.. (Patrick had watched in a horrified silence as his mother snapped her wand in two pieces the year before.), even her metamorphosing had become uncontrolled and her hair had changed from auburn to deep purple and her once green eyes were now the palest pink he knew how she felt though he could no longer could stop his appearance changing especially when he was depressed he now often woke to find his hair had turned blue and his eyes brown he would have to revert to his original looks which he had to admit was getting rather pointless by the day. Now all she did was lie in bed and drink bottles of firewhiskey. His father's death had occurred during the summer after his fourth year of attending Salems Institute for the Magical Arts, he never returned for his fifth felt his mother needed him there with her, Luckily for him his Potions Teacher Professor John O'Conner Mrs. O'Conners husband lived downstairs from him and had offered to help Patrick continue with all his lessons, Patrick had even taken the O.W.L.s the month before.

The O'Conners were the only wizarding family in the apartment building willing to help him with... anything. The top two floors of the apartment building were where all the wizarding families in his neighborhood lived. But most of them felt his mother should've never married a blood traitor and had nothing to do with is if they weren't making them miserable. Patrick unlocked the door and walked in the house. He locked the several locks that were on the door some of them made it impossible for anyone to get in even with the _Alohomora_, He walked to his mothers room and saw her lying in bed a half empty bottle of firewhiskey clutched in her hands she was staring at the wall blankly.

"Hi Mum." he said quietly sitting the tray down on her bed she glanced at him and said nothing .he was used to this by now since she hardly ever spoke actual words to him. He sat next to her and put the tray of food in front of her, she put the bottle up to her lips, "Mum, Mrs. O'Conner made this for you." Patrick said, she looked at him.

"I'm not hungry." she said simply putting the bottle back up to her lips, he took it away from her.

"Mum Mrs. O' Conner told me you refused to eat all day, she said you should like it it's your favorite-" His mother took the tray and threw it across the room it splattered on the wall. "Mum why'd you do that?" he said

"I told you I didn't want to eat!" she said sharply to him. he sighed and got up "Give me my firewhiskey." she demanded

"No." he said shaking his head "It isn't safe on an empty stomach." he added putting the bottle in the trash grabbing a towel and beginning to clean up the mess on the wall

"Can I have my firewhiskey?" she asked in a nicer tone

"No Mum-"

"Can I have my fire whiskey?" she asked a third time

"Maybe later." he said quietly

"You promise?" she asked

"Yes." he said "Only if you eat something." he added

"Done. she said sounding happier.

Patrick cleaned up the mess and put his mother in the bathtub to take a bath he changed her sheets and continued to clean the room, when he was done he walked into the kitchen and looked in the barren cabinet finding only one dusty can of soup he tried to light a fire without magic which was rather difficult do to the lack of electricity, gas and flammable objects. He took his mother out of the bed and put her in a clean gown and tucked her into ate the can of soup quietly when she was done he took the bowl and put it in the kitchen sink. he came back in the room and picked up a few things in silence.

"Can I have my firewhiskey?" she asked him after a few minutes.

" No mum it's not good for you-"

"Can I have my firewhiskey?" she asked again

"Maybe later." He said

"But you promised." she whined "You promised if I ate that you would give me my firewhiskey. She added

"Mum it makes you sick-" he tried to explain but she cut him off

"No you make me sick! Your so much like your father it disgust me! He broke his promises too, he promised he'd always be with me! but now he's gone!" she cried out tears in her eyes .

"Mum please calm down." He said going to her side

"No! Your just like him!" She screamed at him agian.

"Mum-"he tried to hug her and felt a sharp pain in his face as his mother slapped him

"Stay away from me! your just like all of them! I hate you!" she screamed at him.

He backed away from her "M-mum I'm just trying to-"

"Now!" she screamed throwng a glass trinket at him and hitting him with it .

"Damnit mum will you stop!" he said punching the mirror as hard as he could when she picked up another item to throw at him, the mirror shattered and he felt an intense pain in his hand "You don't want me here I'll leave!" he said hurt by what his mother had said.

She froze tears in her eyes looking at him as though hurt.

"Mum I'm so sorry." he said realizing what he had done and going to her bed side.

she lay there for a moment not responding to anything he was saying.

"Mum?" he said she wasn't blinking just staring up at the ceiling "Mum!" he said shaking her gently suddenly she blinked and began to shudder violently "Oh My God Mum!" he said her face was turning a shade of blue her eyes buldging .""Mum! Oh no! Mrs. O'Conner !" he started yelling someone needed to come quick, but he didn't want to leave his mother's side "Mrs. O'Conner!" he screamed agian hoping she could hear him "Mum don't do this oh god!" he said beginning to panic he heard a loud crack behind him and both Mr. and Mrs. O'Conner rushed to the bed

"Oh my lord what happened?" Mrs. O'Conner asked worried

"I-I don't know we were arguing and- and she just started shaking and -Oh my god!" he said seeing his mother begin to vomit.

"I think she's having a seizure! Grace send a message to Norwalks tell em to send someone!" Mr. O'Conner said to his wife who pointed her wand straight in the air and it shot out red sparks. Almost instantly two wizards and a witch apparated into the room, Patrick watched feeling as though he was watching a movie a movie with everyone including himself had a role. he watched as the medi wizards and witch tried to save his mother he couldn't hear anything anymore watching as his mother stopped moving suddenly.

The healers did all they could to try and save her, finally they had to give up, shaking their heads and looking at him

"Pat dear, I'm so sorry-." Mrs. 'O Conner was saying her voice sounding far away, his mother was dead...she was dead. Gone. She wasn't coming back. Patrick felt like someone pulled down hard on his stomach as tears began to come out of his eyes.

"Patrick, Pat dear?" Mrs. O'Conner said gently taking him towards the door of the bedroom facing him away from his mother who was now lying still on the bed with the same blank stare she had before the seizure.

"Patrick let me see your hand." the medi witch said taking his bloody swollen hand in hers

"Patrick we did all we could." The mediwizard on his left said Patrick turned to him afraid to say anything in response , if he opened his mouth he knew he would only vomit.

"Oh Pat honey, I-oh." Mrs.O'Conner said tears in her eyes

"How did this happen?" The medi witch asked him gesturing to his hand

"I-I h-hit the M-Mirror." he stammered weakly as she wrapped it tapped it with her wand making a cast appear from his wrist to his fingers but his mind was buzzing He didn't have anyone anymore, he was alone.

"Pat come on sweety we got to get out of here." Mrs. O'Conner said pulling him out of the room Patrick sat on the couch and put his head in his hands closing his eyes, he heard three loud cracks and knew that the medi wizards had disapparated.

"Patrick here you go drink this." Mr. 'O Conner said handing Patrick a cup of something that was smoking.

Patrick took it from him and put it shakily up to his mouth drinking it. it was hot and burned his throat as it went down, he felt suddenly calmer and sleepy

"Patrick do you have any aunts or uncles that can-" Mrs.O'Conner started

"My parents were only children..." Patrick replied quietly

"Well what about your grandparents-"

"Dead on both sides..." He said feeling again like he was watching a bad movie.

"Do you know about anyone else that might-..."

Patrick shrugged he handn't heard much about his other relatives "My Dad had an uncle I think he might be in England." He said

"Well we'll write and see if anyone responds to the letter... Would you want to live with other family members?" Mrs.O'Conner asked

Patrick shrugged again ,not really caring about anything anymore.

Molly Weasley was in the kitchen taking sausages from the frying pan and putting them on a plate walking them over to the kitchen table where four of her seven children and her husband were eating breakfast .

"Mum theress an Owl coming." Ginny her only daughter and youngest child said pointing at the open window and moving the jug of pumpkin juice out of the way just in time for a large brown owl to come skidding across the table landing in the remainder of the scrambled eggs sending eggs flying everywhere, where it hooted weakly as though exhausted and just lay.

Fred, her fourth oldest son, picked up the owl and held it out to his mother who untied a letter from its leg. then he sat it on top of a stool. "That owls dead tired where did it come from?" He asked her as she looked at the letter it read:

"I have no idea, but it has your name on it." Mrs. Weasley said looking up at her husband who looked confused and took the letter opening it she read it over his shoulder:

__

I'm sorry to interrupt anything you are doing at the moment. But, it truly saddens me to have to inform you of the loss of your Niece in law Mrs. Marianne Weasley... As if the death of Marianne wasn't enough there is another thing I feel you must know that her sixteen year old son Patrick Aaron McFinnin- Weasley has no other relatives besides yourself to go to. I hope that though unexpectedly you can open a room in your home to this young would be greatly appreciated , so much you don't even know. I'm truly sorry for your loss and hope that you can take Patrick into your home.

Sincerely Yours,

Mr. and Mrs. O'Conner

Molly felt a sudden rush of grief and sadness. She had always rather liked Marianne Weasley they were the same age and got along very well .She and Marianne would write to each other frequently both being pregnant at the same time Marianne had given birth to a son Patrick, a week before she herself had given birth to Ron her youngest son.

"What's the matter ?" Ron asked her seeing her expression.

"Our niece Marianne died...and her son Patrick needs to come live with us." She said

"Oh, Sorry Mum,...He is coming isn't he?" George said

"Yes of course I'm not leaving him without family." She said nodding

"How old is he?" Ginny asked

"He's sixteen like Ron." She said

"Oh." Ginny said "So he's coming to school with us too?" She added

"Yes,... Oh I'll have to write Dumbledore, and Mr. and Mrs. O'Conner , Oh I'll have to make him a room, and Oh- I've just got so much to do." Molly said sounding flustered.

"Mum he can have Percys room." Fred said

"Not until it's disinfected he might catch whatever Percy had that made him such a git-"George added

"Boys don't talk about Percy like that." Molly said reproachfully

"Well, we just want protect our cousin from catching Percy-itis." George said as Ron and Ginny laughed into their cups

"Yeah he can have our room." Fred said

"Fine Boys." said smiling

"Well, thanks for breakfast mum we'll see you lot later," George said hugging Ginny and thumping Ron on the back of the head.

"We got to open the shop in a few minutes so we better hurry." Fred added glancing at his watch.

"Yeah , Bye Mum." George said and with a loud crack they both dissapparated.

Molly smiled and shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2

About a week passed since Ron's mother had gotten the letter about his cousin Patrick. His mother had cleaned Fred and George's Room which was a difficult process due to the high number of fragile exploding powder kegs and among other miscellaneous pain causing objects hidden in the back of the twins closet , written to Dumbedore, and transferred Patrick's family fortune to their safe. Plus Harry and Hermione had arrived the day before where Ron filled them in on everything that was going on

"Well, under different circumstances this would be rather exciting wouldn't you think?" Hermione said

"I guess so." Ron said not so sure himself, with another guy in the house there was only going to be more competing and he thought it was over since Fred and George had moved out and into their new joke shop Weasley Wizards Wheezes.

The next night, Ron sat on the floor with Harry playing Wizards chess as Hermione watched them over her book she was reading while Ginny played Exploding snap with Fred and George who had stopped by for Dinner and to meet Patrick.

"Ahh!" Hermoine yelped jumping back as the fire place exploded with emerald flames

"Mum he's here!" Ginny shouted staring at the flames as two suitcases and a Trunk came toppling out of the Fireplace. The flames Dissapered and them reappeared this time a boy came out of the fireplace looking dizzy as he stepped forward and tripped over his own trunk, Ron and Harry caught him by the shoulders

"Thanks, I haven't done that in years." He explained straightening himself up and dusting soot off of his clothes, The boy had bright blue hair and light brown eyes , He was slightly shorter than Ron and had broad shoulders and a handsome face, he was wearing a Black T-shirt and on his left am was a moving tattoo of a Chinese Fireball who was now blinking at them all barring its teeth menacingly he also had on baggy blue jean shorts that hung a little past his knees, he had on a cap that had the letters I.I. on them.

"No problem mate. Your Patrick arent you?" Ron said

"Yeah I am,-"

"Patrick!" Ron's mother said coming out of the kitchen and into the living room "Oh its so nice to see you, even under the circumstances." She said grabbing him into a hug

"Your Molly Weasley?" He asked muffled by the hug "Yes oh dear your so thin, let one of this lot show you to your room and by the time you get settled dinner will be ready." She said turning Patrick over to them and bustling out of the living room

"Hey I'm Ginny. Nice to meet you." Ginny said walking up to him and shaking his hand

" Patrick, nice to meet you too." He said

"I'm Fred and this is George." Fred said shaking his hand soon followed by George

"How you doing mate?" George said

Patrick gave them a nervous smile,he then looked around the room Ron noticed his eyes come to rest on Harry, his eyes widened as they shot up Harry's forehead. "Y-Y-Your Harry Potter?" Patrick asked but before Harry could answer Patrick began talking again "Wow Your Harry freaking Potter I read all about you, you defeated Voldemort when you were a baby and- Can I see your scar?" Patrick asked

Harry showed him looking a bit embarrassed

Patrick grinned going on with his ramble believed you the whole time when you said Voldemort was back ...We all did even the president declared a national emergency-"

"Calm down mate." Harry said "Yeah I'm Harry Potter but please act like -"

"Your not famous? Gotcha Harry I wont act like your famous." Patrick said nodding

"Thanks mate." Harry said smiling.

Patrick looked over at Hermione and smiled "Hermione Granger." she said smiling and holding out her hand

"Patrick Weasley pleased to meet you." He said staring at her

she was staring back, Ron hoped it was because of his brilliantly blue hair.

"Okay why don't I show you your room?' Ron said loudly breaking the staring contest

"Yeah um..." Patrick said raising an blue hued eyebrow at Ron

"Ron." Ron said

"Okay Ron... lead the way." Patrick said picking up his suitcases as Ron grabbed his trunk. once they were inside Fred and George's room Ron turned to Patrick "Look Mate I'd appreciate if you didn't flirt with Hermione like that." he said Patrick stopped abruptly giving Ron a look of confusion that quickly turned into annoyance, to Ron's surprise Patrick's hair turned black then back to blue '_No it didn't_.' he told himself it had to be a trick of the light.

"Well is she your girlfriend?" Patrick asked in a bored tone of voice tossing his trunk down

"No but-"

"You like her." Patrick said rolling his eyes "Well _I'd_ appreciate if you didn't threaten me you don't know who your messing with ... _Mate._ Besides I wasn't flirting with her." Patrick said patting Ron hard on the shoulder with more strength than his thin frame gave off and walking past Ron and sitting on the bed

"Well I-" Ron started but Patrick yawned loudly and fell back onto the pillows

"This is so comfortable." Patrick said stretching out "You know I haven't slept in two weeks?" he added opening his eyes.

"Really?" Ron said in surprise "Yeah every time I tried to go to sleep I thought about my mom and ..."Patrick trailed off sniffing loudly and sitting up

"Shall we go back downstairs?" Ron asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah lets go." Patrick said his voice a bit husky getting up and following him out of the room. They made it downstairs where Fred and George were talking in low voices in a corner and Harry Hermione and Ginny were talking and laughing

"We were just about to send a search party for you two." Fred said looking up at Ron who rolled his eyes

"Where'd you take him Ron? Albania?" George chimed in

"No just up to his room...and you two tell me I'm sticking _my_ nose in _your_ bussiness." Ron said sitting on the floor across from Harry, Patrick sitting next to Hermione.

"Keep talking and we'll blast your nose off that way no one else here will have that problem little brother." Fred smiled waving his wand mischievously

"Oh wow." Patrick said looking from Ron to Fred and George,

Ron rolled his eyes and didn't say anything back

"So what school do you guys go to?" Patrick asked them

"Hogwarts, what school did you go to?" she asked him

"I _used_ to go to Salems Magical institute." Patrick answered

"Oh I've heard of that school." Hermione sad "It's supposed to be really prestigious." She said, Patrick smiled

"Like you hair." Ginny said indicating Patrick's bright blue spiked hair

"Oh, Thanks." He said somewhat embarrassed "Its not supposed to be blue, but I haven't been able to change it for weeks." He said

"Oh!" said Hermione making Patrick jump in shock. ,"Your a metamorphous arent you?" She added he nodded that explained why his hair had turned black it wasn't Ron's eyes playing tricks on him

"I've been trying to change my hair and eyes back for weeks but I cant keep them for long." Patrick said shaking his head Ron saw his squint and his hair turned from bright blue to blood red his eyes turned emerald green and his face seemed to pop with freckles, he looked more like a Weasley now but as soon as he relaxed his hair turned back blue and his eyes brown, the freckles faded from his face, Patrick looked rather disappointed "See what I mean?" he told them "So anyway what are the kids at Hogwarts like?" He added. Ron could tell he didn't want to discuss the subject any further

"Most of them are really nice.-"Hermione said

"Except the slytherins they're a bunch of slimy Gits, just like they're head of house." George said darkly from the other side of the room.

"So how many houses are there?" Patrick asked

"Four." Ron answered

"Gryfonder, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and, Slytherin." Harry added on

"Wow at Salems we didn't have any houses only dorms ... one for boys and one for girls." Patrick said "So what house are you guys in?" He asked

"We are all in Gryfonder." Ron said ,Patrick nodded

"So I should ask to be in Gyfonder then?" He said

"No the sorting hat tells you which house you belong in based on your personality and what it thinks your capable of." Hermione said "The rest of the houses are good too, just hope you don't get into Slytherin." she added.

Patrick nodded making a mental note of all these things

"Nice tattoo." Ginny said pointing at the Chinese fireball that was coiling it self around Patrick's forearm

"Thanks my mom let me get it for my 13th birthday. I love dragons and check this out it moves wherever I want it to." He said rolling up his sleeve and prodding the dragon with his finger "C'mon clover go up there." He said poking his upper arm now the dragon obeyed and moved up to his upper arm "Good girl." He said smiling at it "She's kinda like a pet you know." He added looking up at them all.

There was a loud crack and Patrick turned to see a tall thin balding man in blue wizards robes looking at them all "Hello everyone." He said

"Hi dad." Ron, Ginny Fred and George said in unison

"Hi ."Harry and Hermione said

"Oh and you must be Patrick." said smiling down at Patrick his eyes lingering on his blue hair "So very nice to meet you." He added Patrick got up and shook his hand shyly.

"Oh Author is that you? Just in time dinner is ready come everyone sit down." She said leading them all into the kitchen.

Patrick helped himself to hot Onion soup and bread with butter and salad. The food was delicious and reminded him a lot of the way his mother used to cook, before she had given up on they had homemade ice cream and talked happily amongst themselves then hot chocolate in the sitting room.

"You know Hermione I really like your hair." Patrick said taking a seat next to her on the couch

"Really? thank you" Hermione said blushing somewhat , no one ever just complemented her hair without there having been a lot of work done on her part.

"So is it naturally like that or do you do something to it?" Patrick asked curiously

"No this is how it always is." Hermione sighed sounding disappointed "And between me and you it's a real pain in the bum to try and straighten it." she whispered to him.

Patrick laughed "Why on earth would you want it straight?" He said "Your hair is beautiful the way it is." he added moving a couple of strands off of her face and behind her ear, she blushed "Oh stop it." she said He sat back and smiled at her liking the effect he created.


	3. Chapter 3

"Look at those makes me sick, they_ must_ fancy each other or something."Ron said glarinng across the backyard at his cousion Patrick playfighting with Hermione over a thing Hermione had called a flat iron.

"Patrick give it back, I need it."She laughed as he held it above his head

"No it looks fine you dont need this." He said back holding it just out of her reach.

"Your lying."She said grabbing his arm

"Seriously."he said as she snatched it from him

"Well now it'll look better." she said smiling at him holding the flat iron close to her chest and walking away.

"C'mon Ron he's just being friendly."Harry said shaking his head.

" Yeah well I'd wish he wasnt so friendly with certian people."Ron said as Patrick walked up to them.

" You guys wanna play some Quidditch?" He asked looking back at Hermione a grin on his face.

"Yeah." Harry said getting up

"No I'm not really in the mood."Ron said

"Why not?"Patrick asked quietly

"I'm just not."Ron said looking away from him

Harry sighed "He's mad because he thinks your flirting with Hermione."He said answering the questioning glare Patrick was giving a sulky Ron

"You are?"Patrick asked, Ron just glared at him "I already told you _I'm not flirting with Hermione._" Patrick said shaking his head.

"See you have nothing to worry about Ro-" Harry started

"Although she is really pretty."Patrick said looking longingly at the door Hermione had just passed through.

"What?" Ron asked incredulously

"Never mind you dont have nothing to worry about, So you gonna play quidditch or what?"Patrick said shaking his head.

"Alright whatever lemme go get my broom."He said

"I'll go with you." Patrick said following him towards the house Harry followed them. "What kind of broom do you have?" Patrick asked them once they reached the room.

"A Firebolt."Harry said pulling his out

"Really? Me too."Patrick said pulling out his own firebolt

"Too?"Ron said looking at Patricks Firebolt

"Yeah what about you?" Patrick said looking at him

"Just a cleansweep."Ron said quietly

"It's nice."Patrick said nodding observing Rons broom with genuine intrest, after a ,moment he said "Well lets go then."and hitching his own broom over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

They passed Ginny on the stairs and she stopped them "Ooh You guys are playing Quidditch lemme go get charlies old broom and I'll join you." she said running to her room

" Ginny can play quidditch?" Patrick asked looking back at them surprise

"Yeah, you'd be surprised at all the other things she can do."Ron said laughing

"Awesome What position?" Patrick said

"Last year she was a pretty good seeker-"

"_Pretty Good?_"Ginny said walking up to them grinning at Ron "I was an awesome seeker, but this year im giong for chaser."She said

"You play Chaser?" Patrick said excitedly

"You too?" Ginny said smiling

"Yeah I played it when I was on Salems team."

"You any good?"Ginny asked

"Hell Yeah."Patrick said

" Good if you get in Gryfonder we need new chasers Maybe you and me can make the team."She said.

Patrick nodded "That sounds good."He said smiling.

Patrick knocked on the bathroom door "Mione...I know your in there killing your hair."He said

"Yeah Pat?" She said

"Wanna play quidditch?" He asked through the door

"No I cant play... I'll watch though."She said poking her head out of te bathroom to reveal much her much straighter hair

"Alright then we'll meet you down stairs." He said smiling at her she smiled back.

"Okay then." she said as they walked down the stairs.

Ron felt a rush of anger "Since when did you call Hermione, Mione?" he asked Patrick who shrugged

"Whats the difference?" Patrick said looking back at him, eyebrows raised wearing a grin that reminded him of Fred and George.

"Never mind." Ron said as Ginny and Harry looked from Patrick to Ron as though expecting an arguement.

"Well lets get going then."Patrick said still wearing the grin.

Once they were up in the air they split up into two teams Patrick and Ginny versus Harry and Ron. They kicked off of the ground and Ron watched his cousion glide through the air with extreme ease tossing a quaffle back and forth in his hands "Everyone ready?"Patrick called out. (Ron gulped at this he was lousy at quidditch.) Harry and Ginny nodded and Ron flew to the makeshift Goal post.

"Alright lets go."Patrick said throwing the quaffle into the air between Harry and Ginny and flying quickly to his own Goal post. It was a long exhausting game, Ron watched as Patrick who seemed to be enjoying himself immensley as he glided through the air and blocked Harry's attempt at sending the quaffle through his goal and toss the ball to ginny who flew toward him he flew to block her but she tossed the ball in the air and flew the other way making Ron turn look to where she had gone utterly confused

"Ron watch out!" Harry's voice rang out bringing Ron out of his stupor in time to see Patrick hurtling towards him the Quaffle tucked under his arm, he was flying really fast "Block him!" Harry shouted.

Ron took a deep breath and threw out his arms to block Patrick from making a goal but in this sudden rush of movement all that happened was Ron missing the goal spinning haphazardly on his broom, which then flew into Patricks and sent them both tailspinning into the grass below them .

"Ow."Ron said into the grass where his face was ."C'mon Ron get up."Patrick said from somewhere above him, he turned over and looked up to see Patrick kneeling next to him looking unhurt except for a scraped elbow.

"Your nose is bleeding." Patrick said grabbing Rons hand and pulling him up "That was a pretty bad fall." He added as Ginny Hermione Harry Fred and George came up to them

"Here eat this." George said handing Ron a orange chew that he recognized as the other end of a nosebleed nougat

"Patrick that was great flying mate, Your great at playing quidditch, maybe this year Gryfonder can get a decent Keeper." Fred said patting Patrick on the back

"No, Im a Chaser man,isnt Ron keeper?"Patrick said watching Ron stalk away angrily towards the house.

"I said _decent_ Keeper." Fred said

"No thanks, I- I'll be right back." Patrik said following after Ron. Patrick knocked on Ron's bedroom door , there was no response "Ron open up i know you in there." Patrick said knocking agian

"I'ts open."Ron said from the other side.

Patrick came in, Ron was sitting on his bed holding a pair of leather keeping gloves "That was really a good game Ron, you play really well." Patrick said trying to cheer his cousion up.

" You kidding me? You saw me out there I'm the worst player in the family , even the whole school I cant keep to save my life."Ron said miserably.

"Man dont talk about yourself like that you honestly werent that bad.-"

"Oh piss off, go back down with the rest of them and_ have a nice chat about how your going to take my spot on the team._ Your going to need these gloves." He said standing and pressing the gloves hard into Patricks chest.

Patrick took a deep breath, felling a tinging in his skin his anger was making his appearence change agian he wanted to hit Ron so bad right now. "are you serious? Ron I told you _I play chaser_ I dont keep!" Patrick said throwing the gloves on the ground

"Dont throw my things!"Ron said angrily

Patrick shook his head and walked out of the room. He bumped into Hermione on the stairs

"Oh, I'm sorry, I heard shouting and-"her eyes travled over his hair "What happened to your blue hair?" she said sounding concerned

"I dont know I was trying to change it. and it turned...?"He said confused

She looked at him "Black? Dont worry about it you'll get control over it soon." She said kindly patting him on the shoulder.

He smiled. "How's Ron?" she asked "A little mad he's just up there putting his broom and gloves away."Patrick said, although he barely knew Hermione he had a feeling if she knew he and Ron had argued she would be angry with Ron, and he knew Ron liked her and wouldnt want that. No matter how much he deserved it right now.

"I'm going to talk to him." She said "Yeah."Patrick said begining to walk down the stairs "good luck with that." He said as Hermione knocked on the door and opened it walking in.


End file.
